


Boo Bear

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Evanstan with a baby.





	Boo Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fluff piece at 2am after stumbling across the cutest picture of a baby wearing one of those towels with the a bear hood and like any sane person, that made me think of the interview in which Chris jokes that he calls Sebastian, Boo Bear. Is this what writing does to you? It drops sweet Evanstan fluff nuggets in your mind but won’t let you sleep until you’ve typed every last idea? You’re so weary from the lack of sleep, but your fingers won’t stop? Will I ever sleep normally again? These are the questions currently plaguing me. Enjoy the fluff.

Chris tiptoed away from the crib looking like he was walking backwards along a tightrope.

Sebastian watched him on the monitor from the comfort of their bed a chuckle escaping at the sight of his muscled husband attempting to sneak out of the nursery unnoticed. 

“You got our little Boo Bear in her crib without her waking up. Good job, Daddy.” Sebastian slow clapped at Chris’ accomplishment of a nearly impossible feat as Chris made his way into their bedroom.

Chris let out the breath he had been holding. “I swear she’s like a ticking time bomb. One wrong move, and bam!” 

“It probably helped that you spent an hour cuddling her after she finished her bottle. She’s well into a REM cycle, I’m sure.” Sebastian chided. 

“Awww Seb, now don’t be jealous.” Chris admonished his husband with a smirk. “I know someone else who falls right to sleep when he’s wrapped up in my arms. Our little Boo Bear is just taking after my big Boo Bear.”

Seb sent a pillow flying towards Chris’ head at the use of the nickname but it was quickly swatted away by an agile hand. Chris crawled onto the bed and moved towards his husband like a predator about to devour its prey. 

“Now that she’s down, I wonder how we can fill the time?” Chris asked aloud, a twinkle in his eye.

“Hmmm, if you give me a minute I’m sure I could come up with something. Maybe a little laundry? Dishes? Or the real prize, sleep!” Seb exclaimed while tapping his lips with his pointer finger, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

“What was that?” Chris asked. “I was too busy watching your lips. Let’s find something to do with them instead.” Chris decided while nodding to himself. He lowered his body against Sebastian’s and pressed their lips together. 

“Mmmm. I guess this is better than doing the dishes.” Seb admitted while moving his tongue into the eager mouth above him. 

“This is _definitely_ better than doing dishes. I’m Chris Evans, the King of great ideas!” Chris giggled at his own joke as their kisses grew hotter. 

“Chris Evans is definitely the King of something, and I think it’s down here in my pants.” Seb joked back, placing Chris’ palm along his hardening length. 

“But I’m enjoying myself up here.” Chris pouted as he claimed Sebastian’s mouth in another toe curling kiss.

“But If you insist, I’ll investigate.” He obliged.

Chris began placing the lightest of kisses on Seb’s collarbone. Then made his way down to lavish his sensitive nipples, which earned him a groan of a approval from his husband. 

He peppered hot, wet kisses and licks along the edge of Seb’s Captain America pajama bottoms and slid his fingers under the band, ready to claim his prize. 

Suddenly, the baby monitor on the bedside table sent the sound of their daughter’s cries into the room. 

“Don’t you _dare_ move.” Chris whispered through clenched teeth. Hoping that it was one of the rogue squawks she occasionally made in her sleep.

But the crying persisted. 

“I’ll go.” Sebastian said, sliding out from under his husband. Chris flopped on his back and rubbed his cock through his flannel bottoms. “If you must.” He exclaimed with a dramatic flair that only an actor could possess. 

Sebastian quickly made his way into the nursery. 

“Everything okay, Boo Bear?” Sebastian asked his daughter as he leaned over the side of the crib and pulled her up and onto his bare chest. 

She whimpered and began threading her tiny fingers into his beard, pulling on the coarse hair she found there. “Someone was squawking in here, any idea who that could be?” He asked her. She peered up at him with her big blue eyes, identical to Chris’.

“No? Nothing to say? You seemed pretty chatty a couple moments ago. I don’t think your Daddy is too happy with you right now, Boo Bear.” 

The baby started squirming in Seb’s arms and tears welled in her eyes again and the wails came in a fresh wave.

“Shhhhhh. Don’t cry, Boo Bear. I’ve got you.” Seb cooed but she refused to settle. 

Chris had been listening over the monitor but now the cries were getting closer. Sebastian was in the doorway of their bedroom desperately trying to quiet their daughter’s tears. A few of his own were threatening to spill. 

“Come here, my Boo Bears” Chris sighed.

Sebastian climbed into the bed, the baby still squirming and wailing in his strong hold. Chris held out his arms and Seb placed the baby in them. The crying stopped almost instantly.

“Ok, well I’m definitely going to take at least a little offence to that.” Sebastian choked out, a lump in his throat. 

“It’s not personal, Boo Bear. She’s just being picky. Come here.” Chris consoled his husband. 

With Chris reclined against the headboard, the baby now sleeping; snoring contently from the comfort of his arms. Sebastian laid down next to them. Chris shifted their daughter, her head laying in the crook of his left elbow. Chris lifted his right arm and waited for Sebastian to scoot in close. 

Sebastian laid his head against Chris’ chest. 

“See my _two_ Boo Bears just wanted to be snuggled.” Chris whispered with a smile in his voice. 

Soft snores quickly came from both sides of him. Chris closed his eyes and drifted off too.

—————

Chris’ eyes fluttered open as he felt Sebastian nuzzle closer into his chest. Chris’ arms tightened instinctively around the sleepy form clinging to him. 

“Morning, you sleep okay?” Seb asked, his voice raspy and his eyes still closed.

“Yeah, but I had the strangest dream.” Chris confessed.

“Ooh, sounds kinky. Care to share the dirty details, Evans?” Sebastian cooed; his eyes popping opening, his brow waggling. 

“No dirty details, unless dirty diapers count.” Chris tried to explain.

“Uh what?” Seb asked, confused. “That definitely doesn’t sound like something I’d be into.”

“Ugh _gross_ Seb.” He shook his head. “No, what I mean is, in my dream we had a baby. A daughter.” Chris felt a strange feeling wash over him as he voiced it aloud.

“She had beautiful blue eyes, the chubbiest cheeks and my giggle. Which of course _you_ loved. You called her Boo Bear.”

Seb smiled. He always pretended to hate when Chris called him Boo Bear, but on a baby it would be pretty cute.

“Is that something you’ve been thinking about? Us, having kids?” Sebastian asked Chris.

“I mean I hadn’t really given it much thought. I have my nephews and I wasn’t sure what your feelings were on the matter. My dream just felt so real. Made it feel like it could be a real possibility for us.” Chris explained, joy over taking his face. 

“Well all I know for sure, is that you’d give our kids the best cuddles.” Seb said as he laid his head back down on Chris’ chest. His husband’s fingers casually running up and down the planes of his back. 

“Kids, huh? Now we’re having more than one? That was easier than I thought.” Chris kissed the top of Seb’s head. Seb swatted playfully at his husband.

Kids might’ve been a dream for now, but it definitely seemed like something worth making into a reality. 


End file.
